


The best birthday present

by Songbirdorlioness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbirdorlioness/pseuds/Songbirdorlioness
Summary: Yuri knows just how to wake Victor up on the morning of his birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Victor
> 
> I love how my first ao3 work is smut. 
> 
> A slightly late birthday present for everyone's favourite figure skating gay.
> 
>  
> 
> also casually ignoring the fact that if Victor decided to return to competition he would have to (probably) compete in the Russian nationals, which were yesterday and Yuri is competing at Japan nationals, which were also yesterday, meaning: babies would be apart on Victor's birthday

When Victor wakes on the morning of his birthday, there is unexpected sunlight filtering through the thin curtains and warmth blanketing the room.

He also wakes to the warm wet heat of Yuri’s mouth around his cock, arousal coiling tight in his belly and shooting up his spine.

 

Victor is still bleary-eyed and half-asleep when Yuri pulls off and smiles up at him before leaning back down, taking the head of his cock in his mouth and  _ sucking, _ Yuri swirls his tongue around the head and bobs up and down.

 

“Oh, good morning love” Victor’s voice is still heavy with sleep and it’s clear he’s not entirely awake yet “this is nice”

 

A barely there graze of teeth has Victor arching up off the bed, a hand coming to rest on Yuri’s head, fingers tangling themselves in black hair.

 

Yuri pulls off of Victor’s cock with a simply obscene, wet pop.

 

“Good morning to you too dear” he trails a lazy finger over the lines of Victors hips, sending a shudder through his fiance. “And you enjoying your wake up?” Yuri punctuates his question by taking in Victor’s cock to the base and stroking his balls, effectively cutting off any proper response. Turning his fiance’s answer into a low whine.

 

“Mmmm?” Yuri hums, the vibrations eliciting another whine from Victor

 

“‘s good Yura, so good” Victor’s eyes are closed, one hand fisting the sheet below him and the other tangled in Yuri’s hair.

 

Yuri’s mouth was so warm and wet and  _ good _ and he kept doing  _ things  _ with his tongue accompanied by light drags of his teeth that it wasn’t long before Victor’s toes were curling and his back was arching as his hips bucked up into Yuri’s mouth trying to get  _ more _ . Yuri pressed a firm forearm to Victor’s hips to keep him still and kept doing everything. Tongue, teeth, hollowing his cheeks and  _ sucking _ . Victor’s orgasm didn’t hit at once, it built up, spreading tingles across his whole body and washed over him like a wave but it didn’t stop, the waves of pleasure kept rolling over and over, delicious and languid, Victor releasing breathy moans as they came and Yuri working him through it, licking, sucking kissing and touching. When the waves crested Victor’s hand tightened in Yuri’s hair and his wonderful fiance let him buck up into that incredible mouth. 

 

Soft kisses and loose lips were what he received coming down from the incredible high of his orgasm, lightheaded and dizzy, wonder and  _ love _ filling Victor’s eyes as the sleep finally faded out of them. Yuri released him with a gentle kiss to his now soft head. Victor’s voice was soft from pleasure when he spoke.

 

“I love you Yuri” 

Yuri crawled up lazily to press a soft kiss to Victor’s lips and his smile was positively dazzling.

 

“I love you too” another kiss, another smile “happy birthday”

 

Victor grinned and place a delicate kiss to his fiance’s nose 

 

“The best birthday present ever” 

 

Yuri replies with a wicked grin 

 

“I can still top that, round 2?”

 

Round 2 definitely does that, but still, if Victor had to pick a favourite present of the day, from the 3 more rounds that occurred to the actual gift, his wake up present topped the list.


End file.
